1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rack structure, and more particularly to a quick release rack structure for server so that once a server is mounted in a server center via the rack structure of the present invention can be released quickly from the server center upon circumstances require.
2. The Prior Arts
Development in the server system provides several types of server installation on a conventional 1U (1U=4.445 cm) or servers tower. The traditional way of server mounting requires a relatively large space is replaced by a blade server system since the latter requires much smaller space owing to reduced dimension of modem servers, namely a blade server. In addition, each blade server in fact is a chassis housing multiple thin, modular electronic circuit boards, since a single blade server cannot operate independently and hence several blade servers are collectively disposed in an enclosure. Since a blade server system uses only a single power supply, a cooling unit and several other components shared among the blade servers, it provides many advantages, such as reduced energy, reduced power but effective cooling, increase storage space, minimum administration and lesser cabling and etc.
Presently, a majority of large companies or business centers employ a blade server system, wherein a plurality of blade servers are installed within an enclosure to conduct file sharing, heavy load data communication, storing a great abundant of data. Sometimes, it is required to change a blade server, if the former is not compatible with the existing requirements, such as web page serving and caching so as to be replaced with a larger blade server. Since the presently existing enclosure has fixed rack structure, the storage space for receiving the replaced blade server cannot be easily varied, thereby resulting in inconvenient to install the new blade server in the enclosure.
Therefore, it is highly desired to develop a quick release rack structure for mounting a server in a server system, such that the rack structure holding a server or a blade server thereon can be detached ore released quickly and easily so as to permit flexible use of storage space within the server system.